To Love a Demon
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Kairi knew loving a demon wouldn't be easy but she never knew the pain it would cause her in the end.    a Kairi x Vanitas one shot


Deep thunder and lightning struck as a young red haired girl hurried through the sandy field. The young girl stopped to catch her breath.

"gotta keep...going."She cried as her knees gave in making her fall to the sand

The girl gasped startled as lightning crashed right beside her,missing her only an inch,She stood up"I have to find him!" and she started running off into the distance.

Meanwhile further into the desert sands.A young boy was standing out in the open of the field. looking up towards the sky,His hands spread wide as if waiting for the lightning to hit him.

"come on!strike me and do the world a favor!"He shouted to the heavens

"NO! DON'T!"

The boy whirled around,he saw the girl running towards him"Kairi..what are you doing here?"

The girl known as Kairi came to a halt right in front of him"Vanitas,please don't do this.",Her blue eyes welling with tears,her hands clasped together,ready to beg him

Vanitas glared at her"you shouldn't be here."He turned his back to her,looking towards the sky again

Kairi whimpered and touched his shoulder"Vanitas please!you don't have to do this,I-I can't lose you!."

"the world wants me gone,they all think I'm nothing but a monster...and maybe they're right."He spoke harshly

"who cares if they think that!I know the truth,I know the real you."She cried desperately

Vanitas turned to look at her"Kairi,go home."

She shook her head"no,I'm not going anywhere without you."

He growled roughly grabbing her by the shoulders,making her whimper in pain,Kairi gazed up at his face"I said leave now...before I make you."

She shook her head again"no!"

without a second thought,He threw her to the ground,making her yelp,She looked at him in shock"V-Vanitas..."

He turned his back to her"just go.I'm doing what everyone wants.I'm disappearing."

Kairi sniffed and slowly stood up,holding her injured arm"what about me?"

This caused him to look at her,his eye brows raised

Kairi was giving him a pleading look,a look full of hurt and love"I love you so much...I don't want you to disappear."

Vanitas's gaze softened"Kairi..."

She sniffed,lowering her head"I know what your capable of...because you always do it to me...I know your powerful but I'm still here."

Vanitas sighed"Kairi please...just let me go,everyone will be happier,especially your family."

Kairi whimpered"I won't be.I'd die without you Vanitas."

He slowly patted her head"I know kiddo,b-but it's time for me to leave."

Her grip on him tightened"no."She whispered firmly"i-if your going anywhere,then I'm going too."

Vanitas pushed her away"damn Kairi,stop playing around and go home."

She shook her head"Vanitas please...I'm begging you,don't leave me."Her voice broke as she spoke

"what don't you get huh?"He spoke harshly"I'm a demon! a fucking demon,and your just a human,we don't belong together."

His words cut her like a sharp knife,Kairi winced,holding a hand to her heart,She gave him a pleading look"Vanitas...I-

"just go home Kairi,before I really unleash my inner demon on you and I don't want that."Vanitas interrupted her plea

Kairi wiped her tears away"I love you."

"what did you think Kairi?that we would be able to get married? huh have freaking kids in the future?"He demanded

Her mouth dropped open"n-no...that's not what I was thinking."

Vanitas grabbed her chin,roughly making her look at him"good because that's never going to happen."

She flashed him a look of hurt and pulled her head away"I-I don't know why I let you say this stuff to me."

"I thought you loved me."He reminded her sarcastically

Kairi sniffed,tears rolling down her cheeks"I do...so much."she whispered"and you never say it back..."

Deep down,it hurt Kairi so much that he never said he loved her,but she knew he does,He just doesn't know how to express it.

Vanitas looked towards the sky,a little circle was forming in the sky"time to go."

Kairi gasped at the circle,a red,demon like aura was coming from it,She could feel it"don't,please!"

He turned back towards her,She looked back unsure of what he was doing,He grabbed her chin and placed his mouth on hers

Her eyes widened,Vanitas hadn't kissed her like this in a while,it was a sweet,passionate. The kind where she knew he loved her

Vanitas slowly pulled away,stroking her cheek"do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

Kairi grabbed his hand"wait Vanitas!"

He looked at her in question,She took a deep breath"a-at least tell me... that you love m-me."

Vanitas leaned down and kissed her forehead"I love you."he finally whispered in her ear

She smiled sadly as he vanished into the demon world portal,He finally said words she had been longing to ear

"Kairi!"

She whirled around,She saw her parents and half the town running towards her

"mom?"Kairi asked as her parents embraced her tightly

"thank goodness your alright!"Her mom whispered

Various towns people were shouting about Vanitas"**where's the monster,where did he go?what happened**

Kairi sighed and walked away from them,little did they all know,Vanitas was gone from this world,Kairi's true love was gone.

She gave the sky one last look_"Vanitas_."

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's my first Kairi x Vanitas one shot:) I think they'd make a cute couple xDD**

**Some of the lines were similar to a Buffy episode. that's where I got some of the lines but I gave them my own twist.**

**this was basically a star crossed romance,where a demon and a human fall in love but in the end,it didn't work out so well,Poor Kairi:(**

**Please Read and Review,let me know if you want more Kairi x Vanitas stories and I'll write them:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
